wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mountain
NOTICE: THIS IS OWNED BY SHKATAPLAH. ANY REPRODUCTION, EDITING, OR "CANON" MENTIONING IS NOT ALLOWED. Also, this is for the Hidden Characters OC Contest. Mountain was a 15 year old SkyWing assigned to a post at the tip of the Sky Kingdom. His brother, Bolt, was killed by Blister, and he himself was killed by the NightWings after the fake Dragonets of Destiny convinced them to join Blister. History At birth, those who knew Mountain would say he was always determined, and once he got his sights set on something, he would not let it go, even if that something was just a lump of coal. He loved to train himself as hard as possible, flying through rings and bashing rocks. After his parents announced they were with egg again, Mountain immediately hated the prospect of another dragon sharing the attention. Day after day, he would escape lunch meetings and get-togethers to train and prove himself better than needed. However, once the dragonet hatched, Mountain felt a connection spark within first touch of the scales. He instantly dubbed him “Bolt”, in favour of him being fast enough to escape the war. Mountain trained with Bolt again and again, flying around the mountains and watching their hero, Peril, kill dragons to pick up tips. Once Mountain hit five, his parents signed him up for Military Training, so he could be prepared for the War. Mountain, feeling sad for his two-year-old brother (who had been working twice ''as hard as him), decided to teach him his lessons. By the time Bolt was five, Mountain was in the army training, and was nearing his end of training till he became a soldier. However, Bolt managed to skip ahead a year in his training due to him being prepared thanks to his brother. Bolt managed to enter his last year of training just as Mountain was a fully-fledged soldier. Mountain participated in a total of seven battles, since he was a rookie. Mountain found pleasure and popularity in playing games of luck with prey bones. He won several gold coins and trinkets and even helped his parents with their financial struggles. Mountain attracted many a dragons wishing to know more about how he did it, but he eventually found a dragon genuinely interested in his skills: Cave, another rookie who was above decent at prey games. Cave and Mountain became quick friends. Bolt, now eight (with Mountain being eleven), finally joined the army and was assigned to the same fleet as his brother. Mountain had been sad and put down without his brother, and now that Bolt was there, he managed to contribute in fourteen battles and move up three ranks. Bolt was advancing quickly over the following years, and was soon at the same rank as Mountain. It seemed as though he would get higher than Mountain and possibly be able to make it to lieutenant. Unfortunately, the next battle against Blister and the SeaWings was a bloodbath. Cave, along with several other dragons, were killed in the battle, most of them being drowned. Bolt managed to escape and dodge many attacks, but received a fatal arm slash from none other than Blister herself, which Mountain saw before his eyes. Mountain sorrowfully watched as Blister's venom finally reached his brother's heart, killing him. Although he had just turned fifteen, Mountain fell into a downward spiral. He did not train as often, and thus was demoted to being placed at a far post at the tip of the Sky Kingdom. Mountain sparked up some of his old happiness by playing the prey games of luck and winning just as often as before. Once the news reached to him that Scarlet was supposedly dead, he was all for her being dead, as she was one to blame for Bolt's death. During a stormy night, Mountain's post was approached by five dragonets: one small SeaWing, a vicious looking SandWing, a very foul SkyWing, an oddball MudWing, and a salty NightWing. Although he initially thought they were indeed the Dragonets of Destiny, a colleague of his pointed out their flaws. The NightWing announced that Blister was the Dragonets' choice, to which he protested loudly to. However, he made several counter acting arguments that war was going to end, though at the end the other SkyWings agreed to take them into the Sky Kingdom. Unfortunately, Mountain nor any of the other SkyWings managed to bring them in as a group of NightWings stormed the post and burned them alive. Mountain died at 15 years, 3 months, 21 days. His parents died four months later. Rest In Peace, Mountain of the SkyWings, brother to Bolt of the SkyWings, son of Summit and Slope of the SkyWings, and best friend to Cave of the SkyWings. Personality Before Bolt's death, Mountain was an energetic and determined SkyWing set on becoming a soldier in the army. He loved to randomly challenge other dragons at flying competitions and strength contests, in order to fulfill his need to train. Since his parents were struggling with the war, Mountain spent most of his time in the Dragonet Wingery scaling the climbing walls and telling others stories his parents had told him about Peril. To other dragonets and dragons, he was well-liked and well-respected. However, once Bolt was born, Mountain felt an instantaneous connection and introduced him to everyone he knew immediately. He pushed him to train twice as hard he did, and was indeed very overprotective of him. After Bolt finally got into the army, Mountain stuck to his side at all times, fearing for his injury. After Bolt's death, Mountain stopped being energetic and determined, and lost interest in doing things anymore. He found no reason to continue training, and was moved to his farther post in gloominess. Although he was one of the few happy old SkyWings, his brother's death pushed him into a state of being grumpy and brooding. The fake Dragonets of Destiny showing up rekindled some of his old spirit, and he got hopeful for the few moments before his death. Mountain, overall, was indeed a good dragon at heart, even though Bolt being dead shrouded his happiness. He believed in the Dragonets and secretly wished for them end the war so he could go home. Appearance Mountain had bright red overscales, crimson middlescales, and maroon underscales. His belly was mellow-yellow, and his legs start maroon and fade darker as they go onto his feet. At his neck, his scales fade into a dark orange where his head is orange. His horns are ash-black, as well as his spines. A bloodred tail is speckled with orange, and his wing membranes are yellow. His wings are red. Etymology A '''mountain' is a large landform that stretches above the surrounding land in a limited area, usually in the form of a peak. His parents, Summit and Slope, both had names that were related to mountains, hence his name. Mountain is also a bit ironic, as Mountain is not hard or gritty, but rather wiry and energetic (though he became sad later on). His brother was originally going to be called Peak, to continue the Mountain related naming-cycle, but Mountain instead decided his name should be Bolt, thus ending the tradition. Relationships Bolt Mountain loved Bolt dearly, and was indeed quite overprotective of him and paranoid of his death, which is why he forced Bolt into training. Once Mountain was accepted into the army, they both missed each other very much and were ever-so grateful to be reunited. After ''Bolt ''was accepted into the army, Mountain stuck by his side and did most of the fighting for him. Bolt was thankful for this, but would occasionally dart off and fight by himself, to Mountain's displeasure. Mountain grieved greatly after Bolt's death, proving his affection for him. Cave Cave was Mountain's best friend, and the only dragon he knew that didn't enjoy him just for his skill in prey games. Mountain and Cave loved discussing strategies and ideas, making Mountain feel less lonely. They were both skilled in prey games, though Mountain was better than Cave. This did not make Cave jealous, though, as they were both lonely and he decided to oversee each other's flaws for the sake of friendship. Both of them would spend countless hours telling stories from home, making Mountain feel like Cave was more like a brother (though he did not replace Bolt.) Cave was killed by drowning, and it took several months till they found his body. Summit Summit was Mountain's mother, and though Mountain did not see her very often, he loved her dearly. She taught Mountain how to roll prey bones, and gave him his first lucky chicken thigh. Summit indeed loved her son, and died of grief after the news of his death. Slope Slope was Mountain's father, and though Mountain did not see him very often, he loved him dearly. He taught Mountain to know when fleeing a battle was okay, and was the first one to approve of Bolt's new name. Slope indeed loved his son, and died of grief after the news of his death. Trivia * Since Slope and Summit were only children, and their parents also had no siblings, there are no more relatives of Mountain, they died with Summit (Summit died after Slope.) * Mountain died happy, believing in a world with the dragonets of destiny. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Deceased Characters